crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
I'm really sorry about last night...we were probably both overtired and snorted or something. BUT ANYWAYS uh LOOKS LIKE THERE'S BE SOME ARSE IN THE FORECAST?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? wh- "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 15:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually, that was Zy, so you should thank him ^________^"""" Yeah, I don't even know, I never meant to make you upset and I was confused most of the time -_____- but yeah that was snorty. I don't want any snorts like that getting between us, oh. I HOPE IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN TOO BOOTY HAS A DOUBLE CHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHH? wh- "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 15:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's okay-chan ^_^ wh- >"all day" >8:55 AM k Yeah, bazicli. THEY WERE CONFUSED. LOL k. YEAH LET'S JUST YEAH. MOMOME. Also is the wiki kind of taking a while to load or is that just me FLASH! FLASH! LIGHTNING! FLASH! FLASH! THUNDER! drop it LOL MY GOD HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 15:58, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Because, dear ;) what k YEAH LET'S JUST YEAH IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST SENTENCE. YOU CAN'T DENY IT'S GENIUS. wh- lol.. GOD Yeah I don't even know, it's just really snorting slow right now. It wasn't slow for me yesterday though...huh. OWHADAFOOK THE LYRICS TO THAT SONG ARE D'E'P THEY MAKE ME CRI EVRYTIM :'o KWANZA "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 16:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I just took it off the greentext template page, dear IF I HAD A PAGE THAT WOULD BE MY TOP QUOTE BECAUSE IT IS SO VERY DEEP IT PUTS AN OH IN MY HEART wait what GOD THE :3 FACE idk.. ye probably YA GOD!!!!!! HATERS GONNA HATE AND, Hanukkah? I don't know, momome "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 16:17, September 1, 2014 (UTC) hein I DON'T EVEN KNOW. WAIT, CUPID'S ARROW?! WHAAAAAT. you didn't confuse me dear xD GOD lol KAMI TAHU KAU TAHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no problemo, babe ;) "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 16:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) wait what did I say You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 17:00, September 1, 2014 (UTC) oh, if it's the tough cookie to crumble phrase, it was from various things I don't really know where I got it You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 17:21, September 1, 2014 (UTC) That whole message basically summed up to WHAT. I'm on my mom's phone right now (private browsing) and I should be home in like two hours, I guess, or sometime by nine...snort. "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 02:24, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Bazicli, bob saget Yeah we're driving right now, she doesn't seem to care that I'm using it, so oh "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 03:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really? I guess that makes sense...I didn't really think about it. I guess if I use my DS in the car it sometimes makes me feel a bit oh, other times not, it's kind of random... GOD IT PLAYED THAT SONG FROM "SENPAI FOR SALE." ON THE RADIO THOUGH "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 04:14, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that too. And I usually don't get an upset stomach, it's more of a headache thing...I don't really know. Snort. YEAH THE "OH YEAH" SONG then I was like "SENPAI FOR SALE!" at my mom but she didn't even say anything "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 04:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh God so it's that bad...yeah, that must suck then :; and then because of...other things...STRGG... are they GRAPE FLAVOURED YEAH THAT YEAH LOL OH MY GODDD "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 04:26, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Well at least they work well then but yeah car sickness must suck momome :; BABETTE GOD THE YEAH LIKE YEAH GOD!!!!! "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 04:36, September 2, 2014 (UTC) WHAT GOD YEAH my mom's like "this is a really weird song..." GODDDDD!!!!!!!!!! "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 04:42, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SHE DID GOD REX "The lyrics are getting creepy now can we just like, yeah?!/1/!?" IT DOES REMIND ME OF PENNIES penniless "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 04:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It actually took me a second at first but then I was like OH YEAH!/!?1/1/1/ hipster galaxy glasses GOD THE PREDICTABLE THING babe with all the wh's I'd be expecting some lol's, ..'s, maybe a couple idk's thrown in there WHAT k "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 05:03, September 2, 2014 (UTC) THE HIPSTER GALAXY GLASSES ARE THE BEST YOU CAN'T DENY IT wh- God I was really bored while...waiting somewhere and I drew this picture of Rex with the hipster galaxy glasses and all this weird stuff written around him and then he was like "KOMPUTER!" "*.BIN!" "YES SAM," wh- idk lol MY GOD WE SHOULD LIKE STUDY WRITING STYLES OR SOMETHING "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 05:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Well I can't really say where we actually were/waiting because reasons it's nothing bad, it's more because like it'll make it obvious whereabouts I live and snort I could right now babe <3 wh YEAH I DON'T KNOW IT'S RANDOM I did put Enjoy! too actually GOD xD "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 05:21, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I THINK I GOT THAT FROM YOU OR SOMETHING, I DON'T EVEN KNOW LOL YEAH OBVIOUSLY/!??!?.1/.1./1/ alrighty I'll uplaod now der <3 DURR YEAH I DID ;) wait whAT "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 05:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I WONDER WHERE SHE GOT IT FROM THEN!??!?!?? I uploaded it now ;) YA. YA GADIS YA!!! why should i know i love what WH "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 05:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) i was afk cause kniro was afk and then I saw you went to chat and then left just 2 letchu no You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 23:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm STILL sitting here waiting for him to go he's STILL hovering around the backroom using a drill and the vacuum, making the house smell like cigars IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE HOURS OF ME WAITING I HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE NINE THIS MORNING FUUUU SOMEONE END HELP I actually went and laid down because I got so sick of waiting for him to leave "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 23:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) what you're eating pizza too You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 23:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YES I AM SERIOUS. HE'S BEEN BACK HERE SINCE ONE O'CLOCK AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE LIKE HHHHHH IF YOU'RE GONNA BE IN THE HOUSE FOR THAT LONG AT LEAST NOT HOVER AROUND THE BACK ROOM, JESUS CHRIST BUT LIKE YEAH I'VE ONLY EATEN CEREAL AND THAT WAS AT NINE O'CLOCK THIS MORNING seriously i can't "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 23:14, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH AND THE BACK DOOR IS OPEN (the one that goes from the laundry room to the backroom and seperates my half of the house from the other half of the house) LIKE STRGG CAN HE PLEASE GO but it actually started smelling like cigars at some point and I wanted to go snort like hhhhhh HE'S PISSING ME OFF SO MUCH RIGHT NOW sorry I don't know why I'm venting on you but could he please leave WHERE IS MY MOM "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 23:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) well where my room is used to be a porch so it's an addition thing YEAH I HATE THAT SMELL TOO, OR, THOSE SMELLS LIKE HHHHHH WHY LIKE IT WAS SO STRONG HE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE BEEN SMOKING IN THE FREAKING HOUSE. UGH! I finally got so fed-up with waiting that I texted my mom to freaking get me some food since I haven't eaten since nine OF COURSE HE HAD TO READ THE TEXTS THOUGH BECAUSE I COULD HEAR HIM ALL LIKE "ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS COME AND AND EAT SOME FOOD??!?!?" YOU ASS YOU'RE FREAKING BLOCKING MY PATH!!! RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DOOR ALL DAY sorry I just don't want to keep annoying you about it or anything and yeah my mom did finally come home but like I had to text her to get her freaking attention because she doesn't ever come to my room when he's here "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 00:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's just a crappy modular home...we were supposed to build a new house but never did, since like...we're just gonna move again anyway. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHEN BUT EVENTUALLY WE'RE GONNA MOVE OUT OF THIS CRAPPY REDNECK TOWN BACK TO CIVILIZATION NO he actually smokes cigars I'm not even kidding. And my mom hates smoking and before she always tried to make him quit but NO MATTER WHAT HE STARTED AGAIN. So now she doesn't care since she's not actually getting back with him...hopefully. He's just annoyingly in our house -_______- YEAH LIKE REALLY? MY GOD. HE'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING I CAN'T and then he just walks past my door singing like k Okay, good... yeah I feel better when she's here so I'm not like stuck alone with that creep hhh "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 01:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, THE TOWN I LIVE IN IS COMPLETE SNORT. SERIOUSLY, EVER SINCE I MOVED HERE MY LIFE HAS GONE SO MUCH DOWNHILL. I REALLY WANT TO GET THE FOOP OUT OF HERE. YEAH HE SMOKES CIGARS LIKE THEY'RE FREAKING CIGARETTES HHHHHH Yeah same...if she did then I don't even know... GOD HE KEEPS STANDING OUTSIDE MY DOOR SINGING ABOUT ROAST CHICKEN CAN U NOT?!??!!? IT'S LIKE HE'S PURPOSELY TRYING TO PISS ME OFF He is not, hhhhhh he's just creepy as snort it's okay, I know you have to do homework and snorts so yeah AND CRAP "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 01:17, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, thanks...I wish I could get out of here too :; but really I wish all the snort would stop for you guys, too... like really. hhhhh YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT'S WEIRD AND RANDOM AND ANNOYING LIKE k GOD that must be a really snorty teacher...like can't he just teach you?! Snort. "Alfone" GOD "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 01:29, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, BASICALLY. NONE OF US DESERVE THIS. LIKE YOU SAID NONE OF US ARE MEAN OR ANYTHING SO LIKE WHY?! GOD THAT SONG THEN HE STARTED SINGING ABOUT HOW "the door picks my ass" "PICKS MY ASS" he says that too freaking much IF THIS GOES ON FOR ANOTHER DAY THEN SO HELP ME GOD GOD NICKI MINAJ I've only really had substitutes like that...and they suck. So yeah...AND GOD A TEST ALREADY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN REVIEWED FOR IT? WOW. "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 01:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY. NO ONE DESERVES IT, IT MUST STOP, PLEASE. LIKE UGGGHHHHHH WHY. simple plan is obviously the best, babette ;) YEAH I DON'T EVEN FREAKING KNOW. LIKE SERIOUSLY I HAVEN'T EVER HEARD ANYONE ELSE USE THAT EXPRESSION AND HONESTLY, I'M GLAD NO ONE ELSE DOES...BECAUSE IT'S JUST WEIRD AND CREEPY. I guess it's another way of saying it annoys him but WHY THAT. UGH HE BETTER NOT CONTINUE TOMORROW. THE WEEKEND! if it's going on during the weekend then i Okay that sounds like a really bad geo teacher, god...WHY IS YOUR SCHOOL SO SNORTY LIKE THAT LIKE UGH. apparently it was the first day of school for us today according to my mom, but because of the oh strike yeah BUT LIKE YOU GUYS AND ALL THE WORK AND SNORTY TEACHERS HHH "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 02:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, same. Like I don't really understand anything that happens, to be honest. I mean, I try to think that everything happens for a reason, but sometimes it's just real snort, ya know?! Like, can some good things happen...and then besides the snort, a lot of things that happen just seem weird to me. I don't really know...WH- Yeah, I guess, but like WHAT. WHO WOULD USE THAT EXPRESSION. WHO WOULD WANT TO? THE THOUGHT OF THAT IS JUST STRGG. HHH.H.H YEAAAAAAH...and then he does it during the weekend and then you guys have a stream that's actually not snorty and F*CKING BORING!!! and I can't join because he's singing about fried chicken I WOULD EXPLODE OH GOD. THAT MUST BE HONEY BUNCHES OF FUN. NOT. ye ;) YEAH, I OBVIOUSLY WANT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:48, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's just...like...too much snort. And it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon...ugh. I wish it would...but, something good DOES have to happen soon, right? It can't go on like this forever... GOD WELL, IT'S TRUE, RIGHT!??!?? WH- YEAH IT WOULD, HH...awwww and I had to miss out on it :; my luck is impeccable :_ GOD HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS!!!! EVERYONE WOULD. OBVIOUSLY. OH REALLY? Well that's good, hopefully you'll be done soon, senpai ^ o ^ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) take a gander btw HATSUNE MIKU THE WONDERFUL should go on that hatsune studio ;) ;))) THE TITLE OF THIS PICTURE THOUGH also it's randomly uploaded twice k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 13:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC)